gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Helen Delgado
Helen Delgado is a guest star on Glee: The Unitards who made her first appearance in This Is Who I Am, as well as a scene in He's The Wizard. She is Winter Delgado's strict mother. Helen is portrayed as Winter's strict mother who neglects her daughter. Helen gets angry at Winter and with a knife, slashes a it down her back, leading her back to bleed. This has a very negative effect on Winter. She will be portrayed by famous actress Julia Roberts and was created by Jgal12. Biography Season One This Is Who I Am Helen makes her first appearance in this episode as Winter's strict mother. She alarms Winter when she interrupts her doing her homework. Her mother never came to talk to Winter, unless she needed help, which was still usually not very often as she was stubborn. She asks Winter to cook dinner for her as she doesn't have time, which is identified as untrue, and that she is just too lazy to do it herself. Winter is later seen cooking cucumbers for the garden salad for her mother's dinner, and Helen yells at her for not chopping the cucumbers quick enough, as well as the pieces not being exactly the right size. Winter gets annoyed and answers back at her mother saying that she can't chop any faster otherwise the cucumbers will be even more uneven. This comment lead Helen to slash a knife down Winter's back, leaving her in extreme pain. Her back begins bleeding and the blood eventually drips so far as down to the back of her knees. Helen is so frustrated that she storms out of the house and leaves Winter to cook her own dinner, and potentially, killing Winter, as the cut on her back could have killed her. He's The Wizard Helen makes a brief appearance where Winter tells her that she is part of the school musical of The Wiz, to which Helen replies thinking her daughter's school was putting on The Sound of Music. Winter tells Helen that she is playing the part of Glinda in the musical, to which her mother yells at her telling her to quit the musical immediately. Winter says that performing is her dream and her future, and Helen says that that's a very bad idea and that she should be putting her academics before the "stupid" arts. Relationships Winter Delgado Main Article: 'Winter-Helen Relationship (Hinter) '' '''The Winter-Helen Relationship, also commonly referred to as Hinter, is the mother-daughter relationship between Winter Delgado and Helen Delgado. Winter seems to try her hardest to please her mother and does everything she says, although her mother is never happy with her daughter's efforts. In This Is Who I Am, Helen calls upon her daughter to cook her her dinner, to which Winter unhappily agrees, believing that what Helen said was more of an order than a question. When Helen sees Winter chopping the cucumbers unevenly and not quickly enough, she yells at her. Winter answers back, saying that if she chops any faster she'll chop the cucumbers even more unevenly and she may chop her finger off in the process. Helen becomes extremely angry, grabs the knife off Winter and cuts her down the back, then leaves the house angrily. Trivia *In the original character audition for Winter, her mother was to be named Elena, but Jordan changed the name to Helen. Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters